Edward's Twilight
by Taylor-Starshine
Summary: Edward's Twilight: the twilight story re writen in edwards pov... :D i decided to race stephanie meyer :D :D :D i don't own any of the charectors but it's pretty good, yeah it follows the twilight plotline but it's different writing as a vampire
1. Preface

Preface:

I NEVER THOUGHT MUCH ABOUT LOVE. It was something I thought I could live without… Until now… Until Bella Swan. Until the first day, the fire in her unreadable eyes, the passion in her unreadable face, the glory in her unbelievable lips. The truth in our kiss. The purity of our need for one another… it's something we would both die without. The truth is, she was what I lived for now. Without Bella I was nothing- a hollow shell; painfully dead and it's not true, a vampire can't die because they can- and I would without Bella Swan, the one and only true love of my life. The pain, the glory as well as the eternal happiness that I'd never live without… and what Alice saw… that's another story.


	2. Chapter 1 Forks

Chapter 1:

We had to leave. We had no other choice. Carlisle was barely passing as thirty eight and I as twenty one. Good bye Denali clan, good bye Tanya good bye Eleazar. Good bye Alaska.

"Edward." Esme's voice was calm and clear. I desperately tried to clear my mind of all other's thoughts. It was just an annoying buzz at the back of my head.

"Yes Esme?" I asked striding gracefully towards her.

"We should be leaving" Esme murmured, her eyes a dark black. She was thirsty.

"I'll tell the others?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." Esme decided.

"Emmet, Jasper, Rose, Alice." I softly called, knowing they could certainly hear my quiet voice. "We have to go." I watched Emmet's dark eyes light up, I could hear his thoughts _I'm going to win. I know it. _He thought to himself.

"No you won't Emmet." I laughed hollowly. I knew the race would only last a day, the race down to Forks, Washington our other home.

"Jasper will." Alice smiled confidently. I wanted to roll my eyes but refrained from doing so. Alice could see the future, but that meant nothing to me. I could read minds… and anyone with willpower could change the future. I felt the silence grow. No one would bet agenst Alice. "I'm riding with him" Alice sniffed.

"I'm taking my convertible." Rosalie smiled leaning agenst the red car. Her blond hair flowing like a waterfall from her head.

"I've got the Volvo." I sighed.

"I've got the Jeep!" Emmet called, his eyes flashing lovingly to Rosalie_. I'll baby her so she won't come last_ I could hear his thoughts.

"You kids go on ahead." Carsile called quietly. Watch them Edward. Keep them safe. I heard his thoughts, aimed directly for me. He knew I could hear him, that's what he wanted. I nodded, looking him straight in the eyes. I could see a grin creeping across his face and felt the atmosphere change almost immediately. _Hope this works!_ Jasper thought brightly. He had changed everyone's moods to look forward to the race. I half mindedly sprinted through my Volvo and got in, swiftly fastning my seatbelt and clicking on the radio. The soothing music calmed me as I waited for Carslile's signal. He waved and all four car engines started. The race seemed to go on in seconds. My foot held the pedal to the floor of the car and I watched the speedometer one hundred, one fifty, two 

hundred. It wouldn't go any higher but I swiftly steared around all the cars and obsticles on the road, hardly paying attention to my driving skills. Jasper's thoughts suddenly popped up in my mind _Yes! Yes! I'm winning! _I could see his car flashing ahead of me. As well as Rosalie and Emmet's behind me. Another hour or so and we'd be in Forks, at our old house.

We had made it. Alice was right; she and Jasper had won the race home. Our house hadn't changed a bit. I inspected every corner and nothing but a small bit of dust had changed. I passed Carlsile's library stopping to look in. He was already here.

"Hello Edward." He nodded "How was the race. Herd Jasper win and you got second… were you distracted?" His mind wavered on a topic that also bugged me we were going to have to enroll in high school again.

"Wasn't paying attention" I admitted. "So I'm seventeen again right?" I asked, hinting on the topic his mind held.

"Yes" I heard a wary tone enter his voice and his amber eyes darken. "It's a risk but we should think about enrolling you in school."

"It's okay." I sighed, trying to comfort him. I knew it didn't work because of his thoughts. _What if they aren't strong enough… what if something happens and uplifts our family. We need to be more careful_. "We'll Be Careful" I promised quietly. "We'll all learn to be stronger."

"And what if someone's your type?" He asked emphasizing the type.

"We'll be fine, It's high school, we can change out of classes remember?" I smiled obviously.

"Good that's settled, call Alice here for me will you." Carlsile asked.

"She just so happens to be standing outside." I laughed hollowly, opening the door so Alice could walk in.

"Edward" she hissed "be careful." I saw her hesitate before she said it, which caused me to react by opening her thoughts. _He won't understand… It'll put us all in danger_. Her mind flashed horrible images of someone… some girl changing to be like us-a vampire. I focused on the girl, her face was calm, it was happy, but full of pain. It hurt me, I couldn't read her. It was if she wasn't even there!

"How?" I started to ask but held myself back. I saw her cast a glare at me her eyes full of explanations but none of them she'd think. It really was starting to irritate me.

"Edward" Esme's soft voice called from down stairs.

"Yes Esme." I replied racing down stairs in seconds.

"Before school starts, take Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet to hunt… I heard of a mountain lion attack down by Goat Rocks." I could see worry lines crease under her eyes, she and Carlisle had planned this before we got home.

"Yes Esme." I agreed frowning. I hated how she doubted our strength. I was strong and she knew that, we wouldn't fail- it's not as if we were new bourns. But I agreed and walked down to the garage were Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet stood.

"Hi Edward" Emmet smiled brightly "Is mountain lion on the menu today?" I could tell he was hoping a few grizzly bears would show up but he didn't say anything.

"Yeah" I grinned, trying to keep my stress from entering my voice. "Emmet is it alright if we take the Jeep?" I already knew he was hoping to take the Jeep so I asked anyway… to be polite.

"Heck yes!" Emmet's eyes lit up as he ran around to the driver's side hopping in "Rose has shotgun!" I nodded, climbing in the back seat and putting on the off road harness. As Jasper came up and sat next to me. "Goat Rocks?" Emmet asked quietly looking me in the eyes.

"Yes… that's were Esme said there was a mountain lion attack." I replied trying to sound excited.

"Yum mountain lion!" Jasper sniggered, poking me in the ribs. We drove out at at least two hundred and fifty miles an hour, no human nodiced us. "Oh Emmet, the speed limit here is twenty five… I think you just got a minor speeding ticket my friend."

"Yeah… like in a billion years would I get a speeding ticket Jasper! I'm the slowest driver in the world compared to someone!" Emmet laughed openly. _Only Edward could beat me… I can't believe he lost the race on the way down!_ I head Emmet think. Oh well. I lost. That wouldn't matter.

"We're here." Rosalie sniffed, unbuckling her harness. Only Rosalie would wear skirt hunting. A skirt and designer shirt. I wanted to roll my eyes at my crazy adopted sister. I knew what our names would be… Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Emmet, Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, I loved the sound of mine. Edward Cullen; it had a sort of chime to it. We stepped out of the four wheeler jeep and got out.

"I call the sunny meadow to the cave by the waterfall." I yelled first, effortlessly racing out, my mind open to only the scents of mountain lion blood. It made my mouth water, not as badly as humans did but pretty badly because I had grown accustomed to eating- excuse me- drinking from them. The excitement grew as I scented a male mountain lion, crouched hiding in the shadows. My stance turned from scanning to 

hunting and my silent footsteps were even more silent then before and my eyes turned dark. I was ready for the hunt. A growl rippled in my throat as I stalked the waiting mountain lion. I heard it move ever so slightly. Its breathing was constant and heavy, making me quiver. I opened my mouth tasting the mouthwatering scent of the lion. Running my tong over my sharp, venom filled canine teeth I almost laughed, stalking towards it in inhuman speed. It didn't know I was there so I advanced slowly, picking up speed. I was on it. Wanting to have a bit of fun, I teased it, making it think I was elsewhere. It growled impatiently pouncing on thin air. Chuckling softly I squinted my eyes and leapt upon it, digging my fangs into its thick neck. The warm blood rushed to my mouth, running down my thought, cooling it and healing it's burning.

I heard Emmet laugh in his mind as he played with a bear. I snorted, inhaling the dead scent of the mountain lion, it was bloodless. I drank it clean. It's once warm body was as cold as Ice; I, taking the responsibility buried it, giving its dead nutrients to the earth. I knew I wasn't quite content but when I got to the waterfall I looked in, my eyes glowed a darker amber I would have to manage, there wasn't enough time in the day for another catch.

"Emmet, Rose, Jasper!" I called a smile flashed across my face as I saw their excited faces. Even Rosalie, the neatest hunter of us all was excited and hyper as we met back by the Jeep. "How was your hunt?"

"Excellent!" Emmet grinned elfishly, "I got a grizzly!"

"Pleasant" Rosalie's lips hinted a smile but she didn't give.

"Great, I'll make it for school I guess… tomorrow." Jasper decided. I felt Jasper's guilt, he thought of himself as the weakest of us all and it wasn't right. He really wasn't that bad. The four of us piled into Emmet's Jeep and we took off home. School was tomorrow and that worried me. A lot. Emmet backed into his spot in our garage, and we all jumped out, I headed to Carlisle's study knowing he was there.

"We're home." I reported.

"Mm hum." He nodded looking away. "What's troubling you?"

"School starts tomorrow." I blurted without thinking. I needed to learn to be more careful, and that would take what… another billion years? That made me smile in my mind.

"Yes…" Carlisle murmured, "Are you ready… you can use your old supplies and your old homework from last time should work too."

"Yeah" I nodded, I could tell Carlisle was excited for his position they gave him at the Forks Hospital. "I'll be in my room." I finished and left before he could 

respond. My room was the same as before, the soft gold carpet, my black leather sofa, my CD's arranged by date, then preference as well as my glorious sound system. My room seemed so inviting and warm. I walked over to my hidden closet, where my clothes hung in loosely. Their familiar scent brought a sense of home to the room; a pale strip of moonlight fell through my window into my room and graciously on my carpet. I wonder how it felt to sleep. I wonder how it felt to dream. What weird thoughts. The hum of thought in the back of my mind grew stronger; Rosalie and Emmet had come upstairs. I wanted to roll my eyes but refrained from doing so. School was tomorrow and I had to be ready.

"Edward?" Esme's soft voice drifted towards me, calm and sweet, she was worried about me. "May I come in?"

"Yes Esme." I replied quietly, opening my door. Esme walked in gracefully seating herself on my black leather sofa.

"I'm worried about you…"Esme started, of course I already knew… she was worried because Emmet had Rose and Alice had Jasper. She was worried about me.

"I'm fine. I swear." I smiled drearily, "If I see some good looking vampire at school I might talk to her though." I laughed, it wasn't funny but I had wanted it to be.

"Edward."Esme sighed, "Sometimes your more stubborn than a mule, but you have to understand what I mean, you're not in kindergarten and I don't want you to be alone"

"I know Esme, I know. It's just there's been no one in my life… that was really truly worth… Love, and now….I'll just have to see."I mumbled, not wanting to say any more, Esme wanted the conversation to carry on but I refused. "I'm going to get ready for school tomorrow." I yelled, flinging myself up the stairs of our huge house and into my room. It was dimly lit by the light on the table next to my couch. The sound system glowed faintly blue. I walked over to it and put in a disc, my favorite. Quietly I hummed the tune and looked at my belongings; the leather backpack would work… as well all the old stuff inside. I grinned to myself; I was being ahead, like a good student and finishing all of my homework. I dug through it, the binder paper wasn't that bad, at least it wasn't parchment. My nose twitched slightly in amusement. I grabbed my bag and sat on my sofa, clicking the button on my magnificent sound system- Claire De Lune. I'd have to put it in the Volvo. I let my own hands run over my flawless face excepting the fact at what I was. At the very least I shouldn't have problems.

"Edward." I heard Alice's soft voice call in a hushed tone.

"Yes, Alice come in." I replied calmly. She entered through the door swiftly closing it behind her she sat on the couch beside me.

"Edward." Alice's tone was stern. There was something wrong… she had seen something. "Please don't read my mind" she grimaced "I'd much rather tell you in person."

"Yes Alice." I promised and listened for her to continue.

"Be careful because if your not, there's a girl… who'll be your singer that will be more powerful than…" Alice frowned "… all of us… she's a mortal obviously… so be careful." With that she left the room, before I had the chance to ask questions. I flinched in doubt how could a mortal be more powerful than us? Unless she joined us?


	3. Chapter 2 Thoughts

Chapter 2:

The sun cast a shadow in through my window causing my skin to glitter in the light. I breathed calmly through my nose, inhaling all of my surrounding scents to get accustomed to them before school, I got ready and grabbed my bag, heading out calling softly a goodbye to Esme for Carlisle had already left for work. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmet all piled into my Volvo and we arrived at the school within seconds, the buildings were small and brick, like little apartment buildings. The thought made my lips curve up into a short smile. We all headed to the office to pick up our schedules and a map to begin the first day at Forks High School. I scanned my schedule, Trigonometry, Physical Education, Lunch, Biology, English, Government and French, all of which I'd already passed with ease. I walked over to the Trigonometry classroom slowly, but a bit faster than an average human because I couldn't go that slow. I opened the door and walked gracefully into the classroom.

"Greetings Mr. Varner" I nodded to the trig teacher respectfully.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen." He responded his voice calm and at ease, he was a bit jealous of Carlisle but I think I could manage.

"Edward please." I smiled, trying vainly not to flash my brilliant teeth.

"Okay Edward." I knew he didn't care. I walked over and took an empty seat in the back of the room, alone. It was really better that way. The first two periods flashed by me in a breeze, I barely noticed when it was lunch as I walked quietly over to my table and sat down with Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmet. I felt eyes watching me but no mind seemed to be connected, there where there should be one it was darkness, just empty darkness, unreadable darkness, it concerned me. I glanced over my shoulder on a girl with beautiful pale skin, not as pale as mine but just the right color. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown and her hair to match was the same chocolate curls. And her scent, the scent of her warm delicious blood running through her veins made my mouth water and the venom in my fangs heat up.

"Edward…" Alice whispered calmly, her lips barely moving as she bit cautiously into a bagel. Her worry startled me, was that the girl she was talking about? I held my breath and felt my eyes darken to a deep black. Bella Swan… she was talking to that other girl… Jessica. I growled under my breath, I'd had enough. I sat silently, taking an bagel and biting into its cold tasteless flesh. I didn't release my breath until I was safely out of range. I hurried to my biology class after the bell rang, excusing us all from lunch, of course my "hurry" wasn't that fast, it was a mere jog at a normal human pace. The door slammed behind me as a walked carefully to an empty desk with no lab partner. Most of the other students had arrived, grabbing desks close to their friends, my seat remained empty. I inhaled safely, I heard Bella leave her friend Jessica, she had Biology next, and my desk was the only one available. My spine stiffened as she walked in through the door, her face was calm as she sat next to me. I felt her warm chocolate brown eyes scan over me, not knowing what she was thinking. I held my breath and clenched my fist into a tight ball. I couldn't uncover everything Carlisle had built for us. It wasn't right.

I heard a boy named Tyler's thoughts rang in the back of my mind, he was jealous of me for sitting next to Bella, along with every other male figure at this school. I looked swiftly at the girl who sat next to me, her face was so hard to read, so intricate, yet she seemed to be so weak… was she really the girl Alice had seen? I glanced hesitantly over at Alice then glanced at the girl, she nodded her head sharply unwilling to say more, her lips sealed shut. I glared but didn't push further, there was something that Alice had – forgot to tell me.

The rest of school blew past me but I didn't care, I raced to the administration office as fast as a normal human would and demanded for a schedual change.

"I'm sorry but there's no other way." the lady at the office smiled blindly. I snarled my lip curiling upward.

"Never Mind. I can see it's impossible. Thank you for your help" I replied quickly, holding my breath. A warm welcoming scent drifted towards me, one that made my mouth water, the scent of Isabella Swan. My free hand automatically shifted into a fist, this was infuriating. I glared coldly but not purposefully at the beautiful girl, and left the room without a word. I looked over to see my Volvo gone, Emmet had taken it with the others, I turned my back on the school and ran, I ran for my life for home, if I could cry, tears would be streaming from my dead eyes, from my soulless body.

"Edward." Carlisle's voice sounded like a wind chime calling me into the house, he saw the expression on my face and froze. "Alice was right…"

"All I need is a hunt- to hunt- often." I frowned, my lips pursing. "Carlisle I'm going to be gone, just hunting for today and tomorrow… I'll be right back though, I promise I won't do anything rash."

"I trust you Edward." Carlisle's voice was calm, he really did trust me. I nodded an waved him goodbye as I ran from the house, running until I got to an open meadow, my meadow, the sunset caused my pale skin to shatter the light but I sat, I knew no one was here so I stayed, laying down and watching the sunset. I sat, still as a statue for hours; it was noon by the next day until I moved. Not a breath left my body. Thirsty, I ran down to where the mountain lion scent was strongest and crouched, waiting for it to leave its den I growled an advanced, along with the mountain lion, I decided, because the sun was setting that I wasn't going to play with it. I ran forward and sank my venomous fangs into the mountain lions neck, instantly killing it, and with that I drank, long gulps of blood ran down my neck cooling it, quenching my thirst, for now. I buried the body and ran home, where I belonged.

"Carlisle's I'm back." I called softly as I opened the door and closed it behind me in one swift movement, I walked quietly over to Carlisle's study where he sat, waiting.

"Edward."Carlisle's lips were pulled back in a concerned frown, "Are you okay?"

"Yes Carlisle." I nodded quietly, "Alice… may be right. But I won't give it, I won't take… take her soul… I won't make her become one of us, nor will I kill her."

"Edward… I understand your one of the strongest of us and she's your singer, Jasper wouldn't have managed as well." He grimaced with the praise. I gulped and my golden eyes stared doubtfully at Carlisle sitting in the black leather office chair, papers neatly stacked on his desk.

"Carlisle… should I leave? What if I'm not strong enough?" I asked bighting my lip, knowing the question would have to come out or I would be holding onto it for a very long time.

"No Edward. You can't leave." Carlisle's voice was stern and his eyes intensified, "Go to your room. Stay there until the sun comes up. Then I'll talk to you." Carlisle's punishments usually weren't that bad but this was intense. I nodded and felt horrible, walking in short deflated strides to my welcoming room, the sound of music barely playing came to my ears, it was calming and soothed me. A harsh wind blew, it was raining but the silence left me in fear for what i knew to be true.

I had to be strong enough. She had a life, she had a future, I would be strong enough. The passion would give me strength, the passion to protect her from everything, yet there was something that queased in the pit of my dead stomach, something that scared me, something that I'd never felt before for another being... let alone a human... that something was love.


End file.
